


不知名夜乐 04

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 圣经版莎乐美纯洁谋杀，“打破”调教，小星星床梗；流浪天才音乐家莫x孤独症乐师长萨，涉及心理障碍性脸盲；三观不正，一半假车调教一半废话。





	不知名夜乐 04

“您为什么哭？”

乐师长低着头，发现自己脸上湿漉漉的，他皱起眉头，有点莫名的焦躁。年轻人的手揽在他背后一下下轻拍。

“我做了个梦，梦到自己老了。”

我不敢做梦，又不敢不做梦。

日子和我，都很难过，又很难说。

原来感觉不到，偏偏终于感觉到了。

 

 

粗糙的八音盒慢悠悠唱小星星，年轻人时不时跟着哼。

“Funkel——funkel——kleiner stern——”

萨列里蜷在地板上，那些乱扔的乐谱再次以纸张的躯体给了他一丝温度。小天才过来蹲下，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“您爱我吧。”那人说。

乐师长的上身衣襟敞开，下身仍然整齐。只是在乐曲的刺激下，腹下勃起的一团已经渐渐打湿了裤上的衣料。

一贯苍白的脸上像是被注入了什么奇特的情感，显示出从未有过的些微鲜活。年轻音乐家的手在萨列里身上慢慢摩挲，他太熟悉这样的触碰，此刻仍会不由自主地颤抖，像是情动，又像恐惧。

“不要这么对我。”

他低声说着，难以忍受地抿唇，几乎想要放弃尊严去恳求。

“不要这么对我——停下来——”

这话似曾相识，对方只是叹了口气。

“您一直在重复这句话。”

“您到底在对谁说？”

对谁说呢？

那根藤条像是新找来的，还没有因使用而磨的圆滑趁手。末端有些粗砺的尖锐，从他的衣服表面缓缓刮过，最后贴着皮肤，斜斜探入腰侧，触碰他的脊背。

萨列里挣扎着前避，这样的动作让衬衫被完全挑开，于是那藤条举起，“啪”一声落在他背上。

刺向灵魂。

他大口喘着气，只是这一下，甚至比不上跌倒磕到石子的疼，比不上刀割的锐痛，却已经让他瞬间额头布满冷汗。

不要这样对我。

陌生人把玩着他的性器，却不肯让他解脱，他一边在快感的潮水中漂浮，一边被死死压制。脊背上的疼痛将散的时候，又一下抽打落在他的小腿。

他的腿还裹着长袜，脚上穿着鞋。黑色布料沉默而紧密地贴合着脚踝到膝下的皮肤与线条。这一次打的有些用力，也许瞬间就泛起红，过会儿还会出现淤痕，但都被藏在这样的遮盖中。

那击打缓慢而清脆，慢悠悠仿佛合着星星变奏曲的节拍，一下一下，火辣辣的痛楚。

列里头晕目眩，恍惚中听到噼嗒一声,地板上乱铺的乐谱中间掉下一堆血肉模糊的东西。天窗钻入的寒风直往胸膛的窟窿里灌。

他觉得又空又疼，好像看到小小的自己慌忙蹲下把那血肉模糊的东西揉成一团往心口塞。幸亏血很多，把灰尘和污渣都洗干净了。

“不要怕。”那声音说，“您在想什么呢？”

不要这样对我。

他回到了儿时那个黑屋旁，偷偷藏了糖果，可是找不到了，哪里都找不到。然后父亲走过来，妹妹含着糖趴在门边看，那藤条一下下的打在他肩膀上。

大人们一看见他就笑，“安东，你的糖果呢？”

那个安东尼奥不说话了。

他偷偷跑去听演奏会，小心翼翼抱住崇敬的作曲家的袖子，他不喜欢那些僧人，他们风琴拉的很烂。

母亲远远看着，面目模糊不清，父亲不高兴的站在黑屋里，他也在黑屋里，藤条像是天边雷霆，狂乱的落下来。

长裤被褪了下来，可他更加难受，他在地板上战栗，他的脸颊贴着乐谱。那抽打回到了他的脊背，他终于哭了，胯下的器官不受控制，饥渴吐着汁液。

“救救我。”他喃喃自语。

年轻人拉着他抽搐的指尖轻吻。

他好像蜷缩在那个巨大的棺木里，父母僵冷的脸就在背后泛着死气。然后恩师拉着他的手离开，用尽一切教导他。他不被允许在学完乐理前谱曲，但偷偷写在便签上，像是儿时藏起的糖。

然后那些纸似乎碎在地上，记忆有些模糊，藤条吻他，疼痛拥着他，他房间里的纸张从此被严格控制了。

萨列里睁着眼睛，汗水打湿了头发，他看着天窗外的狭窄天空，和宫墙上的那片也没什么不一样。

到底有什么不对呢？到底有什么不满呢？

来到维也纳，答错了皇帝的话会被嘲笑，可之后他就表现的无比出色。与贵族社交，就算他不知道什么时候开始再也看不清别人的面孔，也依然可以从容应对。那些曲子，不被接受就不要发表，所以他永远最得欢心。宫廷阴谋，只需要随波逐流，总能保全自己。

到底有什么不对劲儿呢？

那根藤条永远不会停止，即使老师也去世了，即使他已经成为宫廷乐长。有时他也会因为孤独发会儿呆，但宁愿就这样可笑地沉默，维护自己的自尊。

“这就是真相。”他的掌控者说。“所有人所有环境都告诉您无所谓，可您是在意的，虽然您也不知道自己在意什么。”

“世界就是这样的，痛苦从来都存在，只是您不知道。”

那击打一直追赶着他，他跌跌撞撞，他一直在那片星空下独自走着，孤独岁月中所有的“不一样”，都化为永远抽打他的藤条。

幻觉在此刻彻底碎开了。

“Funkel——funkel——kleiner stern——”

乐师长仍倒在地板上，他从狂乱的呓语中恢复过来，全身泛起红热，他咳嗽着，身体微微抽搐。他试图去碰自己的手腕，或者安慰自己的下身，但最终顿住。

“给我。”他低声说。

“求您，给我，求您。”

他不自知的抗争自此结束了。

他掉了下去，掉进无尽的黑暗中，掉进寒冷的深海里，掉进浩渺的宇宙中。   
   
空茫感又来了，也许永远不会过去。

那没有用。痛苦是没有用的，孤独也是没有用的，生存本来就是一种徒劳。

他都知道。

然而。

 

 

午后的天气总是会稍微回暖。

没有狂风，没有乌云，一切让人昏昏欲睡。萨列里在视线触及光亮时眯了眯眼睛。

小天才和他额头相抵，面对面地占有他。捅进体内的性器深而炽热，对方温柔地亲吻他肩上的红痕，他的小腿肚仍在打颤，音乐家修长的手在上面轻抚揉按。

然后又刮搔他的大腿内侧，在他无法忍受地颤抖时顶弄他，巴掌打在他腰臀，刺痛又泛起麻痒。

淡淡暖光笼罩着他们交合的姿态，他看着那个行刑者，伸手拥抱了对方。

在绝望之後，堕落无比简单。世事与自我的矛盾与对抗，本是人生最悲怆最无奈的战斗。

孤独与痛苦本来就是深海，如果窒息，就溺毙其中，把自己化为深海的一部分。

只要放弃。

他不曾存在，那个冷漠镇定的乐师长从来都只是一个精心打造的幻象。

他无处不在，在他倒空胸膛中的血液，让外力进驻灵魂的时候，他便与外力合为一体。

过去和现在如同浆糊般粘连，如掉进油壶的蚂蚁，痛苦挣扎都被粘稠的液体一一化解，慢慢腐烂消融在征服它的沼泽之中。

您还想要什么呢？

我把灵魂给您。

他高潮了。

 

 

“我要为您写好多好多的音乐。”

他们坐在琴凳上，年轻人欢快的弹着即兴的曲调，然后对乐师长大声宣布。

萨列里点点头，小声指出了曲子中可以修改的地方。这引起了小天才的不满，他扒着乐师长索吻，含糊不清的抱怨。

“您不能这样打击我！”

他在胡闹，为了拥有萨列里而全然的开心，高兴的像是孩子刚刚舔到了心心念念的棉花糖。

“我还不知道您的名字……”萨列里突然问。

“您无需刻意知道的，当您爱我，您总会知道我的名字。”

陌生人亲密地贴着他的脸颊，柔软地蹭了蹭。

“如果有一天我死去，这个蓬勃醒来的世界就都是我的遗嘱。而您，您，我的大师，您是我唯一的遗物。”

荒芜贫瘠的土地上，最终会盛开一朵玫瑰。

这阁楼的房间这样小，天窗偷来的光线让它晕然微亮。屋外街上正有行人走开走去，传单还在发着，集会还在开着，嘈杂世人永不止息。

美不是正确，美是错乱。

空气中浮着躁动，康斯坦斯上来了好几次告知有人来找，小天才有时回复几句话，有时就不肯理会。

他亲吻萨列里，把他的手放在心口，一遍又一遍甜蜜地告白。

“我爱您，我爱您……我只有您，我把心给您，音乐给您，呼吸给您，头颅给您，我给您真正的自己。”

那是云层中躲藏的星星，那是天边孤飞的羁鸟，那是波涛中亘古的海岛，那是垂涎若渴，那是低声叙说。

“您是最好的。”萨列里揉了揉他的头发。

于是年轻人更加热切的炫耀，他好像只能拿这些试图讨乐师长的欢心。“我八岁的时候就能蒙着眼睛弹钢琴！”

八岁。

放在普通人家，还是个只会要糖吃的傻孩子。


End file.
